A Little Tied Up
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Sora's in an awkward situation. A very awkward situation. If this has taught Sora only one thing, it's this: If Axel offers you a drink, DON'T TAKE IT. AU. SoKai galore. Rated T for...well, you'll see.


_**This is another one of those ideas that I had while walking home from uni. And it's better than 'Cuffed', though they both have some things in common: A conniving Axel, and something happening to the main character while they're asleep (nothing illegal, by the way).**_

_**Can I also make it known that in this story, Sora, Roxas and Kairi are 18, Riku is 19, while Axel and Terra are 21.**_

It was all Axel's fault. He was solely to blame for Sora's predicament, and the brunette was going to make him pay for it.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

It began when Axel organised a drinking session with the guys. That meant him, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Terra. Sora read nothing into the fact that they were drinking in the house Axel shared with his younger sister Kairi, who Sora had an extreme crush on. What he didn't know, but everyone else did, was that Kairi was crushing on him too.

A grinning Axel handed Sora his first drink, clutching his own in his other hand. Everyone else had their drinks already, and they were all smiling beatifically. An oblivious Sora didn't read anything into _that_, either.

"To the guys!" Riku shouted, holding up his red cup high above his head.

"The guys!" the others echoed, putting their cups together, then drinking.

Sora sculled his drink quickly. He had no idea why. Eventually he drained his cup and looked at them all.

"Jeez, take it easy, will ya?" Terra smirked.

Sora chuckled slightly. "I was thirsty, OK?"

Everyone else laughed.

Sora's view started to reel and fuzz. His eyelids kept drooping.

"You okay?" Roxas asked him, his voice sounding odd.

"Yeeees," Sora slurred as his head rolled around on his neck, "I'm fiiiiine."

He was lying. How do we know that? Because he blacked out immediately after speaking.

**KH**

"Axel, what did you do?" Terra asked warily.

Riku sniffed at Sora's cup experimentally; his nose wrinkled. "Is this laced?"

Axel nodded, not embarrassed in the slightest. "Nothing immoral or untoward, just some sleeping pills."

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What?" his friend asked innocently. "It's not like I used a date-rape drug on him or anything. I save those for special occasions."

"_**What?!**_" Riku and Roxas shouted.

The redhead chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'm not the kind of loser who does shit like that."

"But why…?"

Axel smirked. "You guys all know about Sora and Kairi crushing on each other, right?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "How could we not?"

"Well, I've decided to give them a bit of a push." He explained his plan.

Roxas and Terra were grinning by the end of it. Riku, however, had a worried frown on his face. "The first step worries me…"

"Oh come on, Riku, we all know you've been wanting to do it for a while now," Axel teased.

"Axel, if you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna strangle you with your own intestines," the silver-haired teen growled.

"So it's true, then?"  
"That's it!" Riku launched himself theatrically at Axel, his hands outstretched in claws.

**KH**

Sora smelt strawberries.

He felt numb.

He felt…exposed.

He opened his eyes. "Why am I tied up?" he demanded of the open air. He glanced down at himself. "Why am I naked?!" His head rolled to the side and he spotted a picture of a certain auburn-haired girl. "Why am I in Kairi's room?!"

He stared at the ceiling. "To recap: why am I tied up, naked, in Kairi's bedroom?!"

The doorknob rattled slightly. _Oh crap,_ Sora panicked internally. _That's probably one of the guys. This can't get any worse._

"Sora?" a light voice asked, shocked.

_It just got worse._

Kairi was staring at him, her face flushed.

"Kairi, this isn't what it looks like," Sora hastened to tell her.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're tied up on my bed, completely naked apart from the convenient knot over your…parts…" She blushed deeper at the thought of Sora's 'parts'.

"It does? In that case, it's exactly what it looks like, but I can explain!"

"Please do."

"Axel invited me and the guys over for a few drinks, but I think he slipped a sleeping drug in mine or something, 'cause I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm here, tied up, naked, on your bed."

"Axel…" Kairi fumed.

"I know…" the shy brunette said flatly.

"He knew about my crush on you, so he drugged you, then…then did _this_ to you!"

Sora's eyes widened. "You…have a crush…on me?"

Kairi blushed. "Did I say that out loud?"

Dumbly, Sora nodded.

"Oh dear." She put her hands flat against her burning cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Sora. You probably think I'm weird having a crush on you."

"What? No! It's just…"

"Just…what?"

"I, uh…" he floundered, "I kinda have a crush on you too."

She stared at him. "What?" she asked in a small voice.

Sora breathed a bit easier for getting it off his chest. If only he could do the same for the ropes.

"Oh my… Wha…" Kairi clearly didn't know what to say. She somewhat awkwardly sat next to him; she started to lean forward.

"As much as I want to kiss you, Kairi, I'd rather that it happen when I'm untied and wearing pants," Sora deadpanned.

Kairi giggled slightly and moved to the door. "AXEL!" she shouted down the stairs. "WHERE ARE SORA'S CLOTHES?!"

"WHY?!" Axel shouted back.

"YOU KNOW WHY, YOU ASSHAT!"

"UGH, FINE!" Sora heard the tall redhead stomping up the stairs. "Here!" The footsteps receded.

Kairi walked in clutching Sora's boxers, jeans and T-shirt. She was blushing at his boxers.

"Can you…?" Sora asked, blushing.

"Uh, I'd rather not," Kairi murmured. She grabbed a pair of scissors from nearby and cut the rope around one of his arms. Sora then used that free arm to untie himself (after Kairi had, embarrassed, turned away). He cleared his throat, still feeling awkward. "Uh, my clothes, please?"

Kairi did not turn around, choosing instead to push the clothes out behind her. Sora gratefully took them and slipped on his boxers and jeans. "You can turn around now, I'm at least halfway decent," he teased.

Still blushing, Kairi turned and saw Sora's shirtless form. Surprisingly, he was actually quite muscular.

He smiled, a mixture of nervousness and confidence in his eyes. "I never said anything about my shirt."

Kairi inched forward slowly until her hands were resting on his bare chest. He leant down and kissed her tenderly.

If it weren't for their still-towering embarrassment, they may have gone to the next step beyond kissing, but they didn't.

They pulled away slowly. "We're gonna have to thank Axel," Kairi said then.

"Shall we do that before or after we kill him?" Sora grinned.

She giggled. "After."

_**Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
